


Through Light And Shadow

by TitaniaErzaK



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #stingue, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniaErzaK/pseuds/TitaniaErzaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting confesses his feelings to Rogue after the finale of the Grand Magic Games. The problem is, Rogue being a dark wizard is completely disconnected from his emotions and most of his physical responses. He cannot feel attraction, or love, or even the warm breeze. Will they manage to form a healthy relationship despite the difficulty that Rogue doesn't know what he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sting's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place a month after the Grand Magic Games are over (That's where it starts, anyway), and I warn you from now that there might be things altered in this story. Everything up to the ending of the GMG is exactly as it is in canon, but after that things may change.
> 
> A note on Minerva.
> 
> Canonically, Minerva leaves Sabertooth and goes to join Tartaros right after Sabertooth is defeated in the Grand Magic Games. However, as it's not specified very clearly, I chose to see it that Minerva tried to become friendlier after the GMG and a better person in Sabertooth, before an incident (Which has yet to occur) makes her give up hope and seek power. So for a few chapters, Minerva is still in Sabertooth.
> 
> Warnings: Obviously, boy x boy action. There will be NSFW in the future, character deaths, arcs that don't exist in the manga.

Sting's Confession

Rogue stared at the sunset impassively. The golden colour showered onto him. Even though he would always prefer a chilly breeze, there was something comforting about the golden colour. Not that it mattered to him. Chilly breeze or warm golden sunlight, it was all the same to Rogue.

'Rogue!' He heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Sting's tall figure waving zealously at him. He felt something get stuck in his neck. After the Grand Magic Games had ended (And by after I mean the second the announcement that Fairy Tail had won had echoed through the speakers), Sting had made his feelings crystal clear.

' _Rogue!' Sting calls from behind him. Rogue turns around to smile at him. Every cell in his body screams in pain. He momentarily clenches his teeth. The hand he had aimed to raise and greet Sting with is lowered shortly after being raised; it hurt to move his muscles. Whatever the shadow that had possessed him was, it had certainly taken a very painful toll on his body. Or was that just Gajeel beating him around? He doesn't care._

_He swallows through the pain and doesn't think about it. Sting sits next to him. 'We lost.' He announces, his voice filled with uncertainty._

_Rogue chuckles. 'I noticed,' he turns to give Sting a soft and smirk-y smile. 'see, it was announced rather loudly.'_

_Sting's uncertainty vanishes, he flashes Rogue a dazzling smile with his perfectly white teeth. Then his smile vanishes and uncertainty returns to him – a different kind. 'Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Something I knew that I couldn't tell you while we were under Jiemma's reign._ ' _He takes a deep breath while Rogue raises an eyebrow. An uncomfortable silence passes and sting takes another deep breath. 'I like you.'_

_Rogue realises the joke and bursts laughing. He regrets it because everything hurts still and he tries not to cry as his sides scream with pain. 'You're such an idiot,' Rogue manages through the painful laughter. 'I like you too, why else would I have been hanging out with you for the past decade and a half?'_

_Sting's slightly worried expression fades as Rogue is panting for breath. 'No, Rogue!' He grabs Rogue's wrists. 'I_ like _you like you. The way you like somebody you want to kiss!'_

_Rogue's eyes widen with shock. His misinterpretation had gone awfully wrong. Not only had he thought Sting was making a joke about liking him in a friendly way, but he would have never suspected this. Apparently, Rogue's interpretation of_ like _had been very different from the one Sting was intending. 'You're joking, right?' Rogue asks, pulling his wrists free._

' _No, I …' Sting takes a deep breath. 'I couldn't tell you before. We would've been instantly kicked out. Maybe even killed.' His eyes are looking all over Rogue's face for a sign that he's not about to be punched into oblivion._

' _I …' Rogue has no words. 'I don't know what to say.'_

_Sting lets out a much-too-long-held breath. 'Well, first of all, do you even like men?'_

_And then it hits Rogue that he just doesn't know. He takes a deep breath himself. 'I don't know.' Sting's eyebrows raise and Rogue goes on. 'Jiemma explained it to me. I am a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Shadow-based magic, which is in its own way dark magic, disconnects the user from their emotion and physical responses overtime, growing stronger. The less humane a caster is, the more powerful their magic becomes. I can only feel pain and exhaustion physically, because they aid my survival.' Rogue raised his arm. 'The breeze, the warmth that's probably radiating from the sun – I can't feel any of it. It all feels so blank. Like a sheet covers every part of me and I cannot feel over it.'_

_Whatever answer Sting was expecting, it had not been that. 'That's okay, I can give you time.' And with one last grin, he turns around and walks away, leaving hundreds of thousands of thoughts into Rogue's head._

And to Rogue's utmost surprise, Sting _had_ been very patient. Unusually so. Moreover, his behaviour had changed. Not drastically, but it had turned more… charming. No other words to describe it. He smiled a lot more often – in a warm and pleasant kind of way, his voice was softer and more cheerful and Rogue ended up finding the way Sting's eyes lit up every time he saw him… adorable, in a way.

Just a week ago, Rogue had dropped his book and Sting, who happened to be passing by, picked it up before Rogue could so much as move a muscle, gave it to him with a radiant smile and disappeared as Rogue muttered _thanks_.

He'd then experienced something entirely new. A burning sensation to his cheeks. However, it shocked him so much the sensation disappeared as soon as it had come, to be replaced by the usual blankness.

Sting had almost reached him now, his radiant smile displaying his perfect white teeth and his blue eyes that had already lit up, as they fearlessly did now, whenever they landed on Rogue.

'Hey,' Sting said clearly, standing before Rogue. The golden glow hitting him certainly added to the scenery.

'Hey.' Rogue replied coolly.

'So, Rogue, I've been thinking.' Sting took a characteristic deep breath. 'You said you needed time and I … well, I've been really patient. Over a month.'

Rogue nodded. 'You have been. I appreciate that.'

Sting flashed a smile. 'Thank you,' He took another unusually deep breath. 'So …' and then he spoke really fast, 'Doyouwanttowatchjurassicworldwithmeandthengotothethemepark?'

Rogue raised his eyebrows. 'Sorry?'

Sting started coughing hard, trying to steady his breathing, his eyes watery. His hands were on his knees as he panted. Then, he inhaled and exhaled, and spoke normally. 'Do you want to watch Jurassic World with me and then go to the theme park?'

Rogue chuckled. 'Very romantic.'

Sting looked as if he'd been struck by lightning. His expression was, if nothing else, highly amusing. Then he composed himself. 'Er … yeah – that's because I didn't think you'd like some sappy romance.'

Rogue smiled at him. 'You thought well. I wouldn't. Sure, it's a date.'

There was a long pause and then, Sting positively beamed. 'You really want to go?'

Rogue chuckled. 'Were you expecting no as an answer?'

'W-well, yes.' Sting stuttered. Rogue's eyes half-widened. Sting Eucliffe didn't stutter. 'I just thought I'd ask you every week or so and eventually …' his voice faded.

Rogue sighed. 'Well, you're right. You _have_ been patient. I had time to think and … I want to try dating … you.'

Sting beamed and then turned around and left before he said something stupid. Rogue felt the same burning sensation on his cheeks for half a second.

* * *

Rogue was having some delicious pasta with chicken when Minerva sat down next to him. It was still fairly difficult to accept the heartless "mistress", daughter of the even more heartless previous Guild Master was now sitting down and chatting with people in a friendly manner. 'So, you and Sting?' She said coolly. Well, at least her cockiness had not disappeared. Rogue ignored her, so she went on. 'Nice catch.' She patted his back.

Rogue groaned. 'Does the entire guild know?'

Minerva smirked. 'That you're fucking our master? No, just me and Yukino.'

Rogue rolled his eyes. 'We haven't even been on a first date yet.'

'And yet you're fucking him? Damn, didn't know you had it in you.' She said, her smirk growing.

'I didn't-' Rogue almost screamed before he cut himself.

'Oh? Shame, he's gorgeous.' She said coolly.

'Alright, enough.' Rogue said, getting up to leave.

'Going to fix what we were just talking about?' She asked behind him.

Rogue ignored her and moved on, but before he knew it, he bumped into somebody and they both fell on the floor. What first crossed his mind was anger, until he saw the familiar strand of messy, spiky blonde hair. Then he realised Sting was under him.

He crawled up, muttering a low apology before straightening himself up. 'I-it's okay.' Sting said, getting up himself. A furious blushed stained his cheeks. 'So … um, I got tickets for tomorrow at five … so we can go to the theme-park and spend the afternoon there.' He scratched his hair. 'If you still want to go, I mean.'

'Yeah, that sounds great.' Rogue said. Sting beamed at him, turned around and left. He felt somebody tugging at his pants. He looked down. Frosch was looking up at him, her arms open expectantly. Rogue sighed as he picked her up and she hugged him. He never really understood the need for physical attention. Holding Frosch felt, to him, completely blank.

'Are you going to love me more than sting now?' She asked.

'No, of course not.' He said, stroking her head. 'How could I ever?'

'Good,' replied Frosch. 'Because I won't forgive him.'

Rogue chuckled. Then he contemplated. 'Frosch?'

She looked up. 'Hm?'

'Do you think I'm making the right decision going out with Sting?'

Frosch looked up at him contemplatively. 'Well, Lector told me he's really happy. He said Sting's always had a thing for you.'

'Yeah but … what if something goes really wrong? I mean, Sting's my best friend.' He looked at her and quickly added, 'After you, of course.'

Frosch shrugged with her tiny shoulders. 'Who knows. But Sting _does_ look very happy. Maybe you can be very happy too.'

'I don't know what being happy feels like.' He turned around towards his chamber. 'Let's go.'

* * *

'Get off of me!' Rogue said, pushing Minerva away, who was viciously trying to undress him. He glared at her. 'Can you cut this B.F.F bullshit out?' He spat at her.

She sighed and looked down. 'I know … that I haven't been the best person ever …' – Rogue snorted – 'But Sting opened my eyes when he spared my life. He could've killed me. He showed me that things don't have to be the way they were. I want to repay that. I want to change. Let me help you.'

Rogue zoned out. Something had temporarily blurred his mind and vision before he refocused. 'Alright.' He said, and took off his shirt.

Minerva smiled an honest and sincere smile for a second before she smirked. 'Damn, not so bad yourself, are you?'

Rogue rolled his eyes. He put on the clothes she'd been trying to force on him moments ago, a black shirt, faded blue jeans and a leather jacket as she fixed his hair into a neat ponytail. 'There, you look hot.' She smacked his ass. Rogue rolled his eyes and there was a knock on the door. 'Good luck.' Minerva whispered in his ear and disappeared.

He opened the door. Sting was wearing his usual smile, but his clothing was very different. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, short red pants and a ridiculous hat that was practically the head of a dinosaur. He could tell by the way that Sting's mouth lingered open and his eyes couldn't move, that he found Rogue quite… appealing.

No doubt, the revealing shirt and pants were an attempt to display Sting's muscles, which he was sure anyone else would find very appealing. But Rogue felt no need whatsoever to linger his gaze onto Sting – if that need even existed somewhere inside him, Rogue couldn't feel it.

'It's mid-summer, Rogue.' Sting said, his eyes still not moving.

Rogue shrugged. 'I can't sense heat. It doesn't bother me.' Perhaps, Rogue thought, Sting's clothing didn't have the intention of displaying his body. Though he was pretty sure it _was_ one of the reasons.

'Oh.' Said Sting. 'Right. Well, do you want to go?'

Rogue nodded.

* * *

'It was a good movie, right?' Sting asked, though Rogue could hear the worry in his voice.

'Mhm. Scientifically inaccurate, but funny.' Rogue said, giving Sting a reassuring smile.

Sting smiled back. 'What do you mean scientifically inaccurate?'

'Well, that's not what Dinosaurs really looked like. You know, they were more like chickens than reptiles. And velociraptors aren't actually the smartest species. They were something like an ancient Turkey.' Rogue said, throwing his now empty soda can in a nearby trashcan as they left the theatre room.

Sting sipped the last drops from his own before also tossing it in the trashcan. 'Where did you learn that?'

'Read it in a book.' Rogue replied coolly.

'Well, that's nice and all, but how scary could the Indominus Rex be if it had feathers and screeched like a chicken?' Sting said, a smile tugging his lips.

Rogue formed the image in his head and started laughing softly. 'Not so much, no.' Which caused a chain reaction in Sting also laughing. Rogue smiled unconsciously as Sting's lit-up eyes took in all of his features.

'So, the theme park?' Rogue asked.

'Yeah, it's cool. There's this amazing rollercoaster, there are dinosaur sounds everywhere, and there's even this underwater aquarium.' Sting said, unable to hide the excitement from his voice. 'Plus the food's pretty good too. You can taste food, right?'

'Yeah,' Rogue nodded. 'It helps when it comes to survival, I guess.'

Sting beamed. 'Great! Let's go.'

* * *

'Why? _WHY_ Sting?' Rogue barely managed to scream as the rollercoaster swerved violently and a wave of impossible nausea hit him again.

Sting put his fist over his mouth for a second. 'I didn't think of it! You didn't either, did you?'

Rogue felt vomit starting to build up his throat before he managed all his willpower and swallowed. 'STOP THIS THING!' Rogue screamed, to no avail, the rollercoaster kept moving at insane speed.

Suddenly, Sting grabbed his wrist and started trying to say something. 'L-Light D-Dragon-' A white magic circle appeared under them. Sting's spell was interrupted as he gulped and suppressed what must've undoubtedly been a wave of Nausea. 'Light Dragon; Flash!' Sting spoke extremely quickly. The magic circle under them shone brilliantly as Sting's grip on Rogue's wrist tightened, and then he felt himself being compressed into nothingness before reappearing on blissful, solid ground.

He was on his knees, panting hard. He looked next to him, where Sting was just barely standing up. 'What was that?'

'A spell I came up with. I've been practising…' He mumbled.

'How the hell did you use teleportation magic, Sting?' Rogue asked.

Sting took a few more deep breaths, his eyes watery, before looking up. 'It's not exactly teleportation Magic. I don't think any other light wizard could do it. But you know, Slayer magic is very powerful.' Rogue nodded. 'It's engraved into your very nature. It's a spell that allows me to compress and decompress into light.'

'You dragged me along. How?' Rogue asked.

'Not very sure. But I tested it a few times and it worked pretty well. My guess is that if I have direct physical contact with somebody, my magic expands.' Sting smiled at him. 'Pretty impressive, huh?'

'Yeah, it is.' Rogue said. 'At least the food here was nice. But I'm so done, not getting on another ride.'

Sting chuckled. ' _Another_? This was our first.'

'Well, it was horrible. An amusement park, great idea, Sting.' Rogue said.

Sting pouted. 'Yeah … it was pretty stupid, I guess.'

Rogue sighed. 'I had fun … today. The movie was fun … and the food was good. Thanks for taking me out.'

Sting beamed at him. Then he looked like he was thinking really hard. 'Rogue?'

'Yes?'

'Could I … kiss … you?' Sting asked, his cheeks flushing furiously.

In all honestly, Rogue felt no need whatsoever to kiss Sting. The thought didn't appeal to him at all. 'Yeah,'

Sting gulped and he stepped closer. His eyes locked with Rogue's. He took another step closer, so now he was facing Rogue, their faces mere centimetres apart. His breath hit Rogue, but he couldn't tell if it was hot or not. It was as if a shield was over Rogue's entire body, shielding him from all sensation. Sting's breath smelled nice though. Of course, it smelled like buttery pop-corn and the hot-dogs they'd devoured, but there was a minty scent to it as well. Rogue tried to suppress the thought that Sting had brought with him a breath-spray.

Sting's lips touched his own softly, and it felt like completely nothing. Sting's lips moved against Rogues for a few seconds, while Sting's eyes were closed and suddenly a tongue softly nudged at Rogue's lips, asking for permission. No idea what else to do, Rogue opened his lips and Sting's tongue invaded his mouth.

Judging from the way that Sting's hands went straight to his waist, he assumed that his tongue must be very hot. But he didn't feel any of it. Sting's mouth felt blank – it _tasted_ blank. Which was weird, since Rogue _could_ taste food? Was dark magic that specific, or was it that Rogue simply didn't like men? But then, shouldn't he be feeling disgusted?

After a few more seconds, Sting's mouth retreated and Rogue could feel his panting hitting his face. 'Nothing?' Sting asked.

'No, sorry.' Rogue mumbled.

Sting brought a hand to Rogue's chin. 'Can you really,' He said, bringing his lips centimetres away from Rogue's, 'Not feel the warmth of my breath on your lips, the want to kiss me back?' And suddenly, Rogue could sense that need. It was as if the sensation to his lips was hidden behind a veil, but now that he knew where it was, perhaps…

He mentally pushed through the veil and then he could suddenly feel – feel how warm his lips were from Sting's kiss, feel Sting's beautifully hot breath on them, and a longing. An insane longing to reattach himself to Sting. Before he knew it, his lips were on Sting's and his tongue had pushed into Sting's mouth and it was a delicious flavour.

Everything was so warm, and wet and amazing and Rogue felt a moan leave his throat into the kiss. He wasn't sure how much time passed, all he cared about was tasting as much of Sting as he could, because he could feel the veil returning slowly, and he didn't care one bit for the trail of cold saliva trickling on his chin because Sting tasted just _amazing_.

However, the veil soon reformed and he was stripped off the glorious sensation and his lips and tongue moved for a second searching for it but he couldn't feel it, so they shortly after immobilised. Sting must've sensed it because he retreated and he whipped the gross amount of saliva from his chin. His cheeks were furiously coloured and he was panting very hard. 'Damn…' He muttered. 'Did you really feel it?'

Rogue nodded. 'It's like a veil's preventing me from the sensation and I have to cut through it… and now I'm just… so… tired.' He said. Because he was. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks and it wasn't even 9. 'Can you please use that spell to take us home?'

'Can't.' Said Sting. 'I can only use it every one hour. Not sure why.' He looked around. 'I can get us a cab.' His breath was still hitched.

Rogue nodded.

* * *

'Thanks… for today. I had fun.' Rogue said, barely managing to keep his eyelids open.

'Um – yeah, no problem. Hey, Rogue … about the kiss-' Sting begun, but Rogue cut him off.

'We can talk about it tomorrow, but I'm exhausted. I can barely stand up, Sting.' He said.

'Yeah, okay. Goodnight.' Sting said, and Rogue, even though his eyes were now closed, felt Sting's lips touch his own for a brief second before he heard sting walk away. He opened the door to his bedroom, walked inside, and fell on the bed without a thought.


	2. Aftereffect

Aftereffect

When Rogue first returned to consciousness, his eyes didn't open. His head felt heavy and he was dizzy. He'd never drunk much before, but from what he'd read, that was what a hangover felt like. It was minutes before Rogue bothered opening his eyes.

He checked his watch. It was 4PM. He had slept for over sixteen hours. _What the hell?_ He washed himself up and changed into his normal clothes, throwing the uncomfortable outfit Minerva had given him in the laundry basket. Just then, somebody knocked on his door. With a sigh, he opened it and Minerva barged in without really asking for permission.

'So, how horrible was it?' She asked, sitting on her bed and crossing her legs leisurely.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'Who said it was horrible? It was actually quite fun.' Rogue recalled the kiss and even though he could not feel it he assumed he was blushing.

This time, Minerva was the one to raise an eyebrow. 'Then why the hell have you been hiding here? Yukino told me that Sting told her that he thought you had a terrible time. Would explain why nobody's seen you since yesterday.'

Rogue stretched his arms pointedly. 'Believe it or not, I've been asleep.'

'Since you got back here?' She asked. Rogue nodded. She smiled. 'Tried to push through it, then?'

'Sorry?' Rogue asked.

'I've read about the aftereffects of your magic. Pushing through it to feel has its consequences. I read it gets easier everytime.' She then simply got up and left.

Rogue sighed, waiting a while for her footsteps to disappear and then opened his door to go to Sting's room, only to find Minerva leaning against a wall, a smirk as vibrant as ever. 'Oh, shut up.' Rogue spat at her and walked towards Sting's room. He knocked on the door.

'What?' Replied a voice from inside. Sting sounded irritated and tired.

'Can I come in?' Rogue asked.

There was a second of silence and very fast walking – Rogue assumed Sting was cleaning up as much of his room as he could manage – before the door opened, Sting was panting. 'Yeah, come in.' He said, smiling.

Rogue had gotten used to the fact that Sting now lived in the Master's chambers. He didn't really mind – only that he'd found Sting's presence in his room before mildly comforting. Now it was just him and Frosch. Of course, as soon as Rogue saw the master bed he knew he'd have to so much as asked to sleep in it. 'Can't get over how big this room is.' Rogue said softly as Sting closed the door behind him. He spotted a blush painting Sting's cheeks and knew instantly what idea had crossed Sting's mind.

'You probably had a suckish time yesterday, huh?' Sting asked.

'No, actually. I had a good time. The kissing was great too.' Rogue tried to smile.

'Then why-' Sting begun but Rogue cut him.

'I was sleeping until now. The kissing took a toll on me.' Rogue said.

'Was it hard to feel?'

'Not at the moment. But a wave of exhaustion came later.' Rogue replied coolly.

Sting chuckled. 'I hope I don't sound sappy saying this, but Rogue you're a really horrible kisser.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'That doesn't sound sappy, that sounds like something you say when you don't want a second date.'

Sting kept smiling though. 'Well, I didn't finish. You might be a terrible kisser, but that was the most amazing kiss of my life.'

Now he knew for sure he was blushing. He could almost feel the burning sensation. Not exactly feel it, but he was very aware that it existed. 'Thanks?'

'It's supposed to show how much I like you.' Sting muttered.

'Do you, now?' Rogue mused, trying to hide a smile.

'Well, obviously – Rogue I'm crazy for you!' Then Sting blushed tenfold. 'I – I mean.'

'How long have you liked me?' Rogue asked.

Sting shrugged. 'Ever since I hit puberty?'

Rogue chuckled. 'Teach me how to kiss.'

'W-what?' Said Sting, taken aback.

'You said I'm a terrible kisser. So, teach me.'

Sting blushed furiously. He gulped thickly and blinked rapidly for a while. His facial expressions kept changing between _Christmas has come early_ and _Me and my big fucking mouth_ , unable to decide which one he should go with. Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'What, you can't?' He tried to hide his smirk. There was something very amusing about getting these reactions out of Sting.

'Of course I can!' Sting said stubbornly. He took a deep breath. 'Well, first you have to make sure th-'

But he was cut off by Rogue impatiently rolling his eyes. 'Not like that idiot. Show me.'

Sting looked like he'd been slapped. 'S-show you?'

 _There's that stuttering again._ 'You _do_ know what the word means, right?'

'Yeah.' Sting took a step forward. 'I do,' He said, his cheeks were blushing furiously. 'Rogue, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?'

'W-what?' Rogue said, taken aback. He felt suddenly very dizzy. _Why the hell did I just stutter?_ Sting put his arms on Rogue's waist. They didn't feel like anything special to him, neither did Sting's lips as they closed in on him. But he felt something else, something that he wasn't sure was physical. It was as if his very mind was clouded and he felt very warm and drowsy. He mentally forced the veil to return and his thoughts crystallised again.

Sting's eyes were open as they looked at him inquiringly, and he could feel Sting's blank and tasteless lips moving against his own but he didn't pay much attention to them. He understood why this was necessary; why whatever it was that protected him against the more humane part of him should exist. _How does anyone function like that?_ _How does anyone function when you can't compose simple sentences? This is better,_ He decided.

How was any wizard supposed to keep his mind clear when their body was fighting against them? He was pulled out of his existential crises though when he felt a sharp stinging on his lips. He saw that Sting had pulled back and there was a hint of anger on his eyes. 'You're not even trying, Rogue. I don't want to kiss you if you don't want to kiss me back.'

'I got lost in my thoughts. Sorry.' Rogue said walking closer to him. Sting's breath was hitting his face. It smelled heavily of peppermint. But then he realised how that wasn't the wisest thing to say. Sting looked very… shaken up. While a bit angry, his breath was still hitched and leaving in pants while his lips were left open expectantly. While Rogue looked completely normal – even if there was a blush on his cheeks.

He leaned in and pushed through the mental veil on his lips, focusing onto sensation. They felt very warm and wet. He put his lips onto Sting's and tried to repeat what he remembered of Sting's kissing. Unlike the last kiss Rogue had felt, he didn't just lash out with the intention to taste as much _Sting_ he could as possible, but he moved his lips rhythmically. He remembered to swallow so he wouldn't drool like a puppy.

He felt Sting's hands grip his waist and pull him closer. Rogue put his arms around Sting's neck for comfort. And so they kissed for several minutes.

When they finally broke apart, which was only seconds after Rogue had no more mental strength to fight the veil, the familiar wave of exhaustion hit Rogue. Though, this time it wasn't as knee-trembling as it had been. Minerva was right. It was _easier_ , especially since the kiss had been longer and more heated.

Rogue looked at Sting. He was unconsciously licking his lips while the blush had extended beyond his cheeks. 'So, am I still a terrible kisser?' Rogue said, smirking. Though, he noticed that his breath was uneven and hitched. Which made him wonder because he felt fine. But then he remembered, even though he couldn't feel his body reacting, it still did. Which made him wonder-

'No. You're a very quick-learner though.' Sting said. Sting dropped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling before he laughed lightly.

'What's funny?' Rogue said, not bothering to sit. He felt fine.

'Nothing.' Sting said, still looking up at the ceiling and panting. However, when he averted his eyes to Rogue, who was looking at him expectantly, he let out a sigh. 'Took me some time to kiss properly. You did it in a matter of minutes. You got better with each passing second. I would know.'

Rogue finally decided to sit next to Sting on his bed, even though Sting was lying back. 'I had a good teacher.' Rogue said softly. Sting didn't reply. He closed his eyes though.

'You know how Dragon Slayers have an improved sense of smell?' Sting said, though his lips were still a half-smile.

'Yeah, what of it?'

'I can smell you. You smell nice. It's relaxing. Comforting. I missed it, after I moved in here.' Sting said softly. "I still miss it." He admitted.

Rogue held back his tongue. Sting smelled normal to him. He had a distinct smell, and an exotic hint to it which Rogue had always suspected was because he was a Dragon Slayer (he'd found the same exotic hint in Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Himself, even.), but it wasn't a particularly appealing smell. He started to suspect though that it was probably why he'd always found Sting's presence mysteriously comforting. It had been easier to sleep with Sting around.

He looked down at Sting. His breathing was even and relaxed. 'Sting?' He asked. No answer. Experimenting, Rogue put his hand through Sting's hair. A relaxed breath left Sting. He _was_ asleep and still he reacted. Rogue wondered how it would be to be humane and feel so many things at once. He couldn't even stand that drowsiness that took over him before. The thought of feeling that, plus kissing, plus hot hands all over him was insane. _Too much_. He thought.

He stroked Sting's cheek for a second. He didn't feel the need to. But he did it for sentimental reasons. He was pretty tired too. He laid back next to Sting and closed his eyes.

When he woke up, he was under a thin sheet and Sting's arm was around him. He opened his eyes and looked at Sting's face. He had no doubt that Sting was very beautiful – but he just couldn't see it. _Why?_ He thought bitterly. _What part of me do I have to activate to enjoy his looks?_ It saddened him. Sting was nice, sweet, kind, gentle. But he was also stunningly gorgeous. He'd noticed before how girls and boys looked at him.

He'd also noticed how Sting had never paid much attention to girls. He'd looked at a guy or two occasionally, but rarely ever when with Rogue. He had never really cared that Sting liked guys – who was he to talk after all? He probably did too. But now, he realised why Sting never looked at others when he was with him. He was too busy looking at Rogue.

So, _why_ couldn't Rogue appreciate the beauty that he was sure was next lying to him? Sting's face had a nice structure, plus he had beautiful hair and eyes. But it didn't appeal to Rogue at all. It bothered him. He recalled what Sting had told him. _"Rogue, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"_

 _No, I don't._ He thought bitterly. Sting's eyes fluttered open. He blushed. 'Thought you might be cold.' He said with an apologetic tone. The arm that was around Rogue was trembling. Sting seemed to be deciding whether to remove it or not.

Any other person would feel warm and nice in his position. But Rogue didn't. He felt… _alone_. And it saddened him a great deal. It could've been that Sting wasn't there next to him, it wouldn't have made any difference. Nonetheless, he moved closer to Sting to reassure him that he needn't move his arm.

Sting smiled at him. 'Want to go out?'

'Where?'

'It's a nice starry night. We can go for a walk at the beach, then eat at a seaside restaurant. If you want.' Sting said.

'Sure. That sounds great.' Rogue told him, trying to keep his voice cheerful. He _did_ enjoy spending time with Sting. Just, at the moment, he was very tired.

'Whenever you're ready.' Sting promised.

Rogue let out a long breath. 'Okay. Let's go.' He said, getting up. He looked at his attire. 'I need to change.'

'Mhm.' Sting agreed. 'So do I. Meet up in ten minutes?'

Rogue nodded at him.

* * *

 

Sting was wearing a loose white shirt and short jeans. Rogue was wearing an equally loose blue shirt and he had also gone for jeans, however his wear numerous shades darker. 'Ready?' Sting asked.

Rogue nodded. Sting grabbed Rogue's hand and spoke the incantation. 'Light Dragon: Flash!'

Before he opened his eyes, he smelled the sea. Just like anything else, it didn't give Rogue any special comfort. He didn't find it nice or displeasing. It was just another sense that existed in his environment. Then he realised, Sting was holding his hand.

Tired as he was, he mentally pushed through the veil to his hand. 'Oh.' He said. Sting's hand was very _warm_. In a way, it was very comforting to hold. He tightened his grip as he felt Sting's thumb massage his own. He looked at Sting, who was smiling at him. He smiled back. And so they walked, for seconds, minutes, hours.

Eventually, Rogue got bored and he sat down. He'd stopped feeling Sting's hand a long time ago – it had grown exhausting with every passing second. Sting sat next to him silently. They were close to the shore. While it wasn't cold enough for Rogue to notice, he could see Sting shivering. _He should've worn a thicker shirt_ , Rogue thought amused. He sighed as he pulled Sting into his arms.

He started running his hands up and down Sting's arms. They were muscular … and to anyone else, probably really nice to touch, too. After a while, Sting leaned back and Rogue stared at him. _He looks like he's expecting me to do so much. But I don't know what to do._ _I don't have any instincts to guide me through this._ He let out an exasperated sigh.

'Want to go eat? There's a nice tavern here.' Sting told him.

'Sure," Rogue replied, getting up. 'Let's go.' Sting got up. Rogue stared at him. His left hand seemed a bit out of place. Then he realised. _He wants to hold my hand again_. Rogue put his right hand through Sting's left hand and they walked in silence towards the tavern.

They sat outside, so they could hear the splashing of the ocean. Sting had originally ordered fish – but then he'd quickly changed it to steak with oven-baked potatoes. Rogue suspected it would be so as to not completely ruin his breath. Rogue had ordered pasta with chicken, peppers and tomato sauce, sprinkled heavily with parmesan.

Blushing heavily, Sting had also ordered a bottle of wine. Though, as Sting was on his second glass and Rogue had barely taken a few sips, he realised it was for anxiety rather than romance. They had eaten mostly in silence. Rogue stared at his pasta, not very sure where to avert his eyes. He knew he was supposed to be looking at Sting – but he felt no need to. Added the fact that Sting kept staring at him, whether out of need to look at Rogue or out of curiosity to see if Rogue was staring back, made Rogue very uncomfortable.

'Sting?' Called somebody. Rogue turned to look at him. He had short black hair and was wearing a jacket and jeans. He reached up to their table. 'Yeah, it _is_ you!' He said cheerfully.

Sting looked very uncomfortable. 'Hi.'

'Long time no see, huh?' The other boy said cheerfully.

'Yeah. How've you been?' Sting said. Rogue could tell he wished the boy would leave.

'Great and all.' He said, still keeping a cheerful tone. He turned to Rogue. 'I'm Crevey. How're you?' He said, extending his hand.

Rogue shook it. 'Rogue. Nice to meet you.'

'No, it's not …' Sting muttered, but it was so low only a Dragon Slayer could've heard.

'Right.' Sad Crevey. 'Wait, Rogue Cheney?' Rogue nodded. 'Oh.' He said, looking around, at the table … at the wine. 'Oh.' He coughed. 'Right. I should get going. See you.' He said and disappeared.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting. Sting pretended he couldn't see it, but after a few minutes he sighed. 'Just a guy I dated a long time ago.'

 _I thought so._ 'He looked very happy to see you.'

'Yeah well… he wasn't particularly happy when I broke up with him.' Sting muttered, eating some of his steak slowly. _He wants to avoid answering,_ Rogue thought.

'Why did you break up with him?' He asked. _Just because he wants to doesn't mean I agree._

Sting swallowed and sighed. 'Because he didn't make me happy. Nobody did. My longest relationship was two weeks.'

That surprised him. 'Why? I'm sure you could be romantic whenever you wanted to.'

'That's not it,' Sting said, without looking up from his steak. 'I _can_ be romantic. But there was no point. I never wanted a relationship to last longer than that. None of them were you. None of them compared to you.' He finally looked up. 'You were the only one I ever wanted to date.'

Normally, a person would've been very touched by that. However, even though he didn't betray his emotions, Rogue wasn't touched. He was frustrated. He was frustrated _because_ he wasn't touched. Because anyone would've melted at those words, but Rogue didn't feel as if anything special had been said. It infuriated him. The worst part was, that unlike physical sensations, he had no way to find his emotions. He didn't know where they were. Aside from anger and frustration, he couldn't feel love or happiness or joy. He could only ever feel them if they overwhelmed him. Which was rarely.

'Aren't you jealous?' Sting said after a moment, pulling Rogue out of his thoughts.

'Jealous?' Rogue asked, realising that Sting appeared to be very upset.

'My old boyfriend comes around asking and you don't mind one bit?'

'You want me to be jealous, which means that you want _me_. Not to mention that you just admitted that you broke up with him because he wasn't me. What do I have to be jealous of? He's just a nobody that never compared to me to begin with.' Rogue said, his voice impassive.

Sting had the same dumbstruck expression. Then he smiled. 'You're adorable.'

Rogue lifted an eyebrow. He could feel himself blush for a second – which meant he'd blushed a lot in order for it to break through the veil. 'How so?' His voice came out slower than he'd intended it to. Which annoyed him. It was like his body wouldn't respond the way it was supposed to.

'The way you're trying to make me happy even when you don't know how. It _is_ adorable.' Sting said, smiling at him. Rogue ate the rest of his dinner silently.

* * *

 

'Today was nice.' Rogue said. Sting, as usual, took him all the way to the door of his room. _Usual_ , Rogue thought amused. _It's only our second date._

'I'm glad you liked it.' Said Sting.

Rogue smiled and leaned in for a short kiss. He was truly exhausted; he'd pushed himself more in a day than he had in nineteen years. Yet still, he forced himself to feel the kiss. He could only do so for a few mere seconds, before he pulled back. Sting smiled at him, leaned in and whispered _Good Night_ in his ear. And then he left.

Rogue entered his room, exhausted and now unable to focus on anything other than that exhaustion without Sting around, took off his shoes and got into his bed, without a single thought.


End file.
